Komm und rette mich! Tokio Hotel
by QueenOfSuburbiaxx
Summary: Während der Zimmer 483-Tour kommen sich Bill und Tom etwas näher, als es für Brüder üblich ist -gefolgt von Zweifeln, Verwirrung und Zerrissenheit auf Bills Seite... TWINCEST! P18Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Die giftgrünen Leuchtziffern des Weckers sprangen auf fünfzehn Uhr. Ein schrilles Piepen erfüllte den Raum. Kurz darauf tastete eine schlanke Hand mit schwarz lackierten Nägeln über den Nachttisch und warf auf ihrem Weg zum Ausschaltknopf den einen oder anderen Gegenstand um. Sobald das nervtötende Geräusch verstummt war, machte die Hand sich am Schalter der kleinen Lampe zu schaffen, deren Schein die nähere Umgebung in ein warmes Gelb tauchte und die Person sichtbar machte, die gerade auf unangenehme Weise aus dem Reich der Träume gerissen worden war. Bill Kaulitz, achtzehn Jahre alt, Sänger der Band Tokio Hotel und rekordverdächtiger Langschläfer.

Stöhnend rieb Bill sich über die verquollenen Augen. Es war zu früh, viel zu früh! Fünfzehn Stunden Schlaf reichten bei Weitem nicht aus, damit er sich fit fühlte. Allerdings würde er das benötigte Pensum wohl nie erreichen, nicht in seinem Beruf und schon gar nicht im Moment, denn die Band befand sich auf Tour, und das bedeutete: Anstrengung pur!

Schwerfällig setzte Bill sich auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das tiefschwarze Haar. Noch zwei Stunden bis zum Soundcheck und Warm Up. Um neunzehn Uhr begann das Konzert. Bill fühlte schon jetzt die ziehende Nervosität im Magen. Er freute sich auf die Fans, das tat er jedes Mal, doch gleichzeitig plagte ihn die zermürbende Angst, ihren Erwartungen nicht gerecht zu werden. Was, wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel…?

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Nur nicht darüber nachdenken. Es würde alles gut gehen, wie immer. Die Show würde ein Erfolg werden und die Fans würden begeistert sein.

Bill wankte ins Bad, stieg in die Dusche und spürte, wie das heiße Wasser auf seinen Rücken prasselte und ihn beruhigte. Er hätte ewig so dort stehen bleiben können, doch er zwang sich, das Wasser abzustellen, sich anzuziehen und sich um seine Frisur zu kümmern. Er öffnete den Schrank über dem Waschbecken und nahm eine Haarsprayflasche heraus. Ungefähr ein Dutzend hatte er noch vorrätig, lange würde er damit jedoch nicht auskommen, schließlich verbrauchte er jeden Tag eine ganze Flasche.

Als die Frisur endlich zu Bills Zufriedenheit saß und er gerade dabei war, seine Augen mit Kajal zu umranden, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Bill? Bist du fertig? Wenn du vor dem Soundcheck noch etwas essen willst, musst du dich beeilen!"

Bill warf einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr.

„Fuck!", entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich. Er hatte nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. „Ich komme gleich, Tom! Kannst du mir die Cornflakes fertig machen?"

„Jaja, schon gut."

Bill hörte, wie sein Zwillingsbruder sich entfernte und in die Küche des Tourbusses ging. Was würd er nur ohne ihn tun? Bill und Tom waren wie ein und dieselbe Person, waren unzertrennlich und wussten alles voneinander.

Als er fertig geschminkt war, ging er in die Küche und ließ sich auf die Sitzbank fallen. Georg, der ihm gegenüber saß und ein Sandwich verspeiste, grinste ihn an.

„Na, auch endlich ausgeschlafen?"

„Halts Maul", sagte Bill und zog die Schüssel mit den Cornflakes heran, die Tom vorbereitet hatte. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Tom gammelt hinten auf dem Sofa, und Gustav keine Ahnung."

Bill zuckte die Schultern. Der Schlagzeuger würde schon wieder auftauchen.

„Bereit für die Show?", fragte er Georg und schob sich einen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund.

„So bereit wie man sein kann", erwiderte dieser mit vollem Mund. „Und du, Boss?"

Bill sagte nichts. Es gab nichts dazu zu sagen. Man konnte nie wirklich bereit dafür sein, vor zehntausend Menschen auf der Bühne zu stehen und das Höchste vom Höchsten zu erbringen, um ihre Erwartungen voll und ganz zu erfüllen. Georg schien zu wissen, was er dachte, denn er warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Die beiden aßen schweigend zuende. Bill gesellte sich anschließend zu seinem Bruder, und sie sprachen über Gott und die Welt, um sich gegenseitig die Angst ein wenig zu nehmen. Bill war so unglaublich froh, dass Tom da war. Ohne ihn hätte er das alles niemals geschafft. Vielleicht wäre er ohne ihn nie so weit gekommen.

„Glaube ich auch", sagte Tom und legte ihm grinsend einen Arm um die Schultern. Bill grinste ebenfalls. Die Zwillinge brauchten nicht miteinander zu reden um zu wissen, was im jeweils anderen vorging. Die meisten Menschen wären vermutlich peinlich berührt, wenn jemand genau wüsste, was sie dachten, doch für Bill und Tom war es ganz selbstverständlich und nicht wegzudenken.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen langsam los", sagte Bill schließlich und erhob sich. Tom folgte ihm.

„Hey, Georg, ist Gustav wieder da?"

„Ich bin direkt neben dir, du Penner", kam es vom Spülstein, gefolgt von einem Schlag in die Seite.

„Danke, dass du meine Schüssel mit spülst", erwiderte Bill.

Gustav zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ach, das ist _deine_? Jetzt wissen wir endlich, wer sein Zeug nie wegräumt!"

„Nie?! Das war dieses eine Mal!"

„Ja, klar, und was war gestern und vorgestern? Bill, keiner von uns isst so viel Cornflakes wie du!"

„Bist du bescheuert? Ich habe meine Schüsseln immer gespült!"

Georg stand auf.

„Ist okay, jetzt kommt mal runter. Ist doch echt egal, wem die Schüssel gehört. Wir müssen jetzt zum Soundcheck."

Vor dem Bus warteten bereits zwei Security- Männer, die die Vier in die Mitte nahmen und zur Halle begleiteten. Am Zaun, der den Parkplatz von dem Rasen vor der Halle trennte, tummelten sich ein paar Dutzend Fans. Sobald sie die Jungs entdeckten, fingen sie an zu kreischen und fuchtelten wild mit den Händen in ihre Richtung. Bill winkte ihnen kurz zu, bevor sie den Backstage- Bereich betraten.

Der Soundcheck verlief reibungslos und bald fanden sie sich in der Garderobe wieder, wo jeder seinem Warm Up nachging. Bill summte Tonleitern, Tom und Georg spielten die Songs mit Gitarre und Bass. Gustav war der Einzige, der nicht spielte. Er trug Kopfhörer und machte Sportübungen.

Schließlich war es soweit, bis zum Showbeginn blieben noch fünf Minuten. Bill konnte die Fans schreien hören, obwohl sie sich zwei Stockwerke über ihm befanden. Die Stimmung war eindeutig gut, eine wichtige Voraussetzung für eine gelungene Show. Die Nervosität erfüllte inzwischen jede Zelle seines Körpers und drohte, ihn zu lähmen. Dann ertönte über Lautsprecher die Ansage.

„ _Showtime for Tokio Hotel_."

Bills Herzschlag verzehnfachte sich, als er mit den anderen die Stufen hinaufstieg. Im Erdgeschoss trennten sie sich; er würde per Aufzug auf die Bühne herausfahren, während die anderen schon da waren.

Direkt unter der Bühne war der Geräuschpegel noch extremer, doch es machte Bill nichts aus. Er liebte es, wenn die Fans schrien, er wollte, dass sie Spaß hatten und es auch zeigten. Die ersten Töne von _Übers Ende der Welt_ erklangen und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Grelles Scheinwerferlicht blendete ihn. Bill hörte auf zu denken. Jetzt gab es nur noch diese Bühne, die Fans und seine Band.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Show war ein voller Erfolg. Die Fans tobten vor Begeisterung, und sie mussten drei Zugaben spielen, bis sie sich guten Gewissens zurückziehen konnten.

Bill war fix und fertig, seine Kleidung war schweißdurchtränkt und er sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche und nach seinem Bett. Beides würde noch ein wenig warten müssen, denn ein gutes Konzert allein reichte nicht, um die Fans voll und ganz zufrieden zu stellen. Autogramme und Fotos waren ebenso fester Bestandteil, auch wenn Bill sich nach den Shows nur selten fotogen fühlte. Den Fans war das zum Glück herzlich egal, sie liebten ihn immer, ganz gleich wie schrecklich er auch aussah.

Begleitet von der Security traten die Jungs an den Zaun, gegen den sich massenhaft kreischende Mädchen drückten. Bill fand es immer wieder beeindruckend, welche Lasten sie auf sich nahmen, nur um ihnen so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Er zog einen Edding aus der Hosentasche und machte sich daran, die zahllosen Alben, Poster, Shirts und andere Fanartikel zu signieren, die sich ihm entgegenstreckten.

„Bill!", schrie ihm ein Mädchen schrill ins Ohr. „Bill, ich liebe dich! Bleib hier, geh nicht weg!"

Bill lächelte das Mädchen freundlich an, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte gelernt, dass es besser war den Mund zu halten, denn die Fans legten jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage und gaben sich den skurrilsten Interpretationen hin. Liebesgeständnisse gehörten zu Bills Alltag wie die Frage nach dem Befinden, er reagierte darauf höflich, aber stets so knapp wie möglich.

Durch den Zaun streckte sich ihm eine Hand mit einem Fotoapparat entgegen.

„Darf ich ein Foto mit dir machen?", fragte die Besitzerin und lächelte ihn scheu an. Sie sprach mit starkem, südländischem Akzent, daher vermutete Bill, dass sie aus Spanien oder Italien kam.

„Ja, klar."

Er beugte sich hinunter und lächelte in die Kamera. Dann betrachtete er das Mädchen genauer. Sie war hübsch, hatte lange schwarze Locken, braune Augen und volle, rosige Lippen. Als sie bemerkte, dass sein Blick auf ihr ruhte, schoss ihr das Blut in den Kopf.

„Ähm…Danke", sagte sie hastig und verschwand in der Menge.

Bill seufzte leise und unterschrieb ein weiteres Album. So lief es jedes Mal ab. Erst flippten die Mädchen völlig aus, und dann wurden sie so verlegen, dass sie keinen Ton mehr herausbrachten und das Weite suchten. Wie sollte er da die Eine finden…?

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten wandten sie sich zum Gehen. Bill versuchte, die enttäuschten Schreie der Fans, die zu kurz gekommen waren, zu ignorieren. Es frustrierte ihn, dass er nie alle zufrieden stellen konnte, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Es war unmöglich, jedem ein Autogramm zu geben, zumindest nach Konzerten. Selbst bei den Autogrammstunden herrschte meist ein so gewaltiger Andrang, dass nicht alle auf ihre Kosten kamen. Das war schade, aber einfach nicht zu ändern.

Im Bus angekommen ging Bill schnurstracks in den Schlafbereich, ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss mit einem tiefen Seufzer die Augen. So sehr er seine Band und das damit verbundene Leben auch liebte, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die große Anstrengung an ihm zehrte. Eine Solokarriere wäre für ihn undenkbar gewesen; er brauchte die anderen um sich herum, den Austausch und die gegenseitige Unterstützung.

Nach einigen Minuten erhob er sich wieder, ging ins Bad und nahm die ersehnte Dusche. Er sah zu, wie der aufgelöste Kajal und die Mascara sich mit dem Wasser vermischten und wie Tinte an seinem Körper hinunterliefen. Schließlich drehte er den Hahn zu, trocknete seine Haare mit einem Handtuch, streifte Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt über und ging zurück ins Bett. Er hörte, wie die anderen sich weiter vorne unterhielten, fand aber nicht den Elan, noch einmal aufzustehen. Sie würden früher oder später kommen, und wenn er noch nicht eingeschlafen war, konnten sie sich immer noch unterhalten…

Bill schreckte aus dem Halbschlaf hoch, als plötzlich Licht aufflammte und ihn unangenehm blendete. Er blinzelte und erkannte seinen Bruder, der seine Reisetasche auf sein Bett gestellt hatte und darin herumwühlte.

„Tom, du Idiot", stöhnte Bill. „Weißt du, wie spät es ist?!"

Tom drehte sich halb zu ihm um und grinste ihn über die Schulter an.

„Viertel nach elf, Bruderherz. Pennst du schon, oder was?"

„Ich war gerade dabei. Was machst du hier?"

Der Blonde verzog das Gesicht.

„Darf ich nicht hier sein?"

„Nicht, wenn du mich aufweckst!"

Toms Grinsen wurde breiter. Er ließ von seiner Tasche ab und wandte sich nun ganz seinem Bruder zu.

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so angepisst, war doch keine Absicht."

„Schon klar. Wo sind Georg und Gustav?"

„Irgendwo draußen. Hoffen wahrscheinlich, noch ein paar Fans zu treffen. Andererseits, warum sollten die noch hier sein, jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr da bin?"

Bill boxte ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Niemand hat so eine hohe Meinung von dir wie du selbst- naja, von mir mal abgesehen."

„Ich bin dein großer Bruder, du musst mich respektieren."

Bill zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ach, muss ich das, ja?"

Tom packte seine Handgelenke und drückte sie rechts und links von Bills Kopf ins Kissen. Die Blicke aus den zwei rehbraunen Augenpaaren trafen sich.

„Ja, das musst du."

Toms Gesicht war Bills mittlerweile so nah, dass dieser den Atem seines Bruders auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Tom liebte und vertraute er mehr als jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt.

„Hast du mir eben zugehört?", fragte Tom leise.

Bill runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich denke schon, wieso?"

„Naja, ich habe gesagt, Georg und Gustav sind draußen. Also, was heißt das?"

„Keine Ahnung, worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Darauf, dass wir den Bus für uns alleine haben?"

„Und?"

Statt einer Antwort schob Tom seinen Bruder ein Stück zur Seite und legte sich neben ihn. Dann wandte er den Kopf nach rechts und sah Bill tief in die Augen.

„Ich sehe es dir an", sagte er leise. „Bei jedem Konzert guckst du die ganzen Mädchen an, es sieht so aus, als würdest du jemanden suchen. Du weißt, du kannst mich nicht verarschen. Dir fehlt eine Freundin, Bill. Du hast Sehnsucht nach Liebe."

Bill schluckte. Toms Worte trafen ihn mitten ins Herz, weil sie absolut der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er versuchte in der Regel, nicht über den leeren Platz an seiner Seite nachzudenken, doch in letzter Zeit verfolgte ihn die Tatsache, dass er nicht verliebt war, wie ein langer, schwerer Schatten, der immer an ihm haften blieb, egal wie viel Licht es gab.

„Hey", sagte Tom sanft und verschränkte seine Finger mit Bills. „Mach dir da keinen Kopf drüber. Du wirst deine Prinzessin schon finden. Du bist ja nicht so wie ich; meine Liste von Frauen würde wahrscheinlich schon um die halbe Welt reichen."

Bill lachte trocken.

„Selbst wenn ich so wäre wie du, würde ich mich trotzdem einsam fühlen. Es ist so komisch, überall sind Menschen, die von uns begeistert sind und Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um zu den Konzerten zu kommen, und ich stehe mittendrin und komme mir ganz alleine vor."

„Ich versteh dich. Sehr gut sogar."

„Ich weiß, und ich bin froh darüber. Was würde ich machen, wenn du nicht da wärst, Tom?"

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich werde _immer_ da sein."

Und dann legte Tom eine Hand in Bills Nacken, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

Bill war so überrascht und schockiert, dass er wie gelähmt dalag und Toms warme, weiche Lippen auf seinen spürte. Es wäre ein wunderschöner Kuss gewesen, wäre Bill sich nicht voll und ganz darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass es sein Bruder war, der ihm so nahe war.

„Tom…nicht…", murmelte er und schob seinen Zwilling von sich. Dieser schaute ihn pikiert und belustigt zugleich an.

„Was ist? Warum bist du so verklemmt?"

„Tom, wir sind-…"

„Geschwister? Brüder? Zwillinge? Ja, ganz genau. Wir wissen alles voneinander, und weil ich im Prinzip alles fühle, was du fühlst, versuche ich nach Möglichkeit, dir zu helfen."

„Helfen? Indem du mich küsst?"

„Ja. Dir fehlt Liebe, und die kann ich dir geben."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob-…"

„Ach komm. Wir bleiben doch die, die wir sind. Bill und Tom Kaulitz. Ein Herz und eine Seele."

Tom näherte sich seinem Bruder ein weiteres Mal, und diesmal entspannte Bill sich und erwiderte den Kuss seines Zwillings zaghaft.

Es war viel besser, als Bill sich je hätte vorstellen können. Vielleicht lag es an der unvergleichlichen Verbindung, die zwischen Tom und ihm bestand oder einfach daran, dass es schon viel zu lange her war, seit er zuletzt jemanden geküsst hatte. Als er sich auf die Lippen seines Bruders einließ fühlte es sich an, als würde ein Feuerwerk in seinem Magen explodieren, dessen Hitze sich in Sekundenschnelle durch seine Adern fraß und seinen gesamten Körper mit heißem Verlangen füllte. Bill griff in Toms üppige Rastalocken und zog ihn so nahe wie nur möglich an sich heran. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Blonde seine Lippen öffnete und die Zungen der Zwillinge einen leidenschaftlichen Ringkampf begannen, den Tom überdeutlich für sich entschied.

Als sie sich schließlich schwer atmend voneinander lösten, brauchte Bill einige Sekunden um zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Er lag tatsächlich mit Tom im Bett und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die für kein Geschwisterpaar der Welt, nicht einmal für sie beide, normal sein konnte.

„Alles okay?", fragte Tom und strich seinem Zwilling eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der schweißglitzernden Stirn.

Bill verzog das Gesicht.

„Oh, klar, alles super, außer dass ich gerade mit meinem Bruder rumgeknutscht habe ist alles bestens."

Tom bemerkte den deutlichen Sarkasmus und seufzte theatralisch.

„Jetzt chill doch mal. Mann, Bill, es war nur ein Kuss, okay? Hätte ich gewusst, dass du direkt so ausrastest…"

„Natürlich raste ich aus, das ist doch nicht mehr normal!"

„Na und? Seit wann sind wir denn normal? Wen interessiert es, ob irgendetwas angemessen ist, solange es Spaß macht?"

Bill blinzelte irritiert.

„Warte…es hat dir _Spaß gemacht_?"

Tom zuckte die Schultern und verzog keine Miene.

„Ja, wieso?"

Bill rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und stöhnte.

„Oh Gott, Tom, du machst mich wahnsinnig!"

Der Blonde grinste.

„Ich weiß."

Bill warf ihm durch die gespreizten Finger einen funkelnden Blick zu.

„Und jetzt, Schlaukopf?"

„Jetzt", sagte Tom, stand auf und schnappte sich ein Handtuch und Shampoo aus seiner Reisetasche, „geh ich duschen. Bis gleich, Bruderherz."

Tom verließ den Raum und knipste beim Rausgehen mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Bill das Licht aus. Dieser blieb vollkommen aufgewühlt und irritiert in der Dunkelheit zurück.


End file.
